The First Kishin and Demon Sword Master
by Taken0By0Madness
Summary: Ash fell into madness with Asura. They are now working alongside one another to become something terrible; a Kishin. Asura is growing power at an uncontrollable rate, Ash wants Xavier to join them. What will happen to humanity once the duo do accomplish their task? What will Lord Death have to say about it? Sequel to Huntress and Kishin.
1. Chapter 1

_And I'm back! After three or so days... doesn't matter! So here is my new story and as per usual; I don't own any of the Soul Eater characters in this story. Ash, Xavier and extras do belong to me! And I'm ranting; Enjoy._

The First Kishin and Demon Sword Master

Prologue

Pain, fear, madness and death. What do they all have in common? Power, this is used to run the world Ash lives in. The wealthy rule over the poor and the strong conquer the weak. What better way to go on top than gaining power, and lots of it?

Asura plans to become the world's first kishin; a demon god. And he plans to do this with Ash's help. What could possibly happen when a huntress based on survival and a meister gone mad team up? Three words; chaos, fear and death.

Chapter One

As a sign of Ash's good will, she accepted to defend a village from a pack on humans on the verge of becoming werewolves. In exchange; Ash will receive whichever reward she desires. So as long as it is within the villagers grasp.

"When do these wolf men strike?" Ash asked the village's elder.

"They usually come out when the moon reached its zenith," he answered.

Ash gazed up. "Dusk," she rolled her shoulder. "That leaves me about three hours. I'll be back by that time."

"But wait! Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," Ash lowered her head so the elder couldn't see her smile. "I'd never miss an opportunity to see such unique souls," she walked towards the edge of the village.

"So as long as you eradicate those damn devils!"

"Do you really doubt my skills?" Ash thought as she walked for half a kilometre before stopping. "Hmph, oh well. I won't have to deal with you any longer once we leave."

Asura jumped out of a tree and landed in front of Ash. "Can I go now?"

Ash chuckled. "Be a little more patient, love. Just last for twenty four hours and that village is yours."

Asura smiled. "And what if I don't want their souls?" he pushed back Ash's hood to reveal her head of dark blue hair.

"I have three hours," Ash cocked her head.

"Always the smart mouth."

"One of the many qualities you love about me," Ash pulled Asura down to kiss her.

Keeping her promise, Ash returned to the village half an hour before the moon reached its zenith. Most of the residents gathered to witness Ash's victory.

"I believed that you would leave this village to die," the elder smiled.

"That only happens after," Ash thought and smiled sweetly. "I would never! It is in my very nature to protect."

"Elder!" a young boy came running.

"What is it child?" the elder crouched to eye level.

"They are coming!"

"What?!" the elder's eyes widened in shock. He looked at the huntress.

"A little early, no?" Ash asked and readied her bow with an arrow and approached the region where the wolf men would come. "Alright, come and get me!"

Ash was greeted by six men quickly coming at her. Some had muscular bodies, others had far too much hair, tail and claws but they all had certain aspects in common; foam at the mouth, glowing eyes and a thirst for blood.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Ash shot the closest one.

The man let out a yelp before rolling on the ground and turning black. Another wolf man jumped at her. Ash backed away then jumped. She used the body of her attacker for an extra boost. She flipped and shot him in the back. Before landing on the ground, Ash shot two other wolf men.

The idiot villagers who were still present stared in awe.

"What are you still standing around for?!" Ash shouted at them. "There is a lot more than six coming! Go into your homes, it isn't safe for you out here!"

They paused for a moment before obeying Ash's command.

Ash gritted her teeth then looked at her opponents; ten more soon emerged from the shadows of the forest. "These people are better off dead, I swear!" Ash charged.

Another wolf man lunged at her. Ash slid on the ground and shot an arrow through his chest. Everything moved so quickly Ash could barely keep up with her actions.

"Could this be because of the madness?" Ash thought and stabbed a wolf man through his eye. "I've never moved this quickly before; too scared to do so. Damn Asura, what have you dragged me into?" Ash began to laugh. "Whatever it is, I'm glad!" she jumped back when one the creatures tried to strike her. "Damn… if this is how I move now; how fast will I be when I truly become a kishin?" Ash shot two arrows at two monsters. "Only one way to find out!"

From that moment on; Ash's mind went blank.

Asura sat back against a tree as he watched Ash work. She had no mercy; wolf men left and right were being slaughtered. Hmm, what do their souls taste like? Perhaps he should have asked earlier… or he can always take on after the fight.

"Just how many are there?" Asura wondered. "So far, Ash has killed twenty… twenty five of these wolf men," his question was answered when Ash reached number thirty. After that, the attacks stopped. He smiled.

Ash blinked. She was surrounded by thirty souls. "How did this happen?" she wondered as she stood. "Hmph, oh well," she strapped on her bow. "I really did hope they would put up more of a fight," her eyes traveled to where Asura was spectating; he was gone. "Impatient are we?" she planted a hand on her hips as a scream was heard from a house not too far away. Ash sighed. "Oh Asura… what am I going to do with you?"

Well, the answer to that question was obvious; remain by his side until the very end. Even if that means fighting against Death himself.

_This seems more like a ginormous prologue, right? Oh well. I'll be posting chap 2 and others as soon as possible. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When dawn broke, Asura finished eating the last soul of the villagers. Ash just stared at him with her arms crossed. He couldn't wait a little longer?

"That's the last of them," Asura let out a satisfied sigh. "Ahh… I can feel my strength growing," he smiled then looked at the huntress. "There isn't a single- why do you look mad?" his smile faded.

"Did you leave a horse alive?" Ash raised an eyebrow and tapped her elbows.

"Why would you need a horse?"

"Answer my question first."

"Erm, no."

Ash took a deep breath. "Unlike you; I can't fly."

"I still don't see the problem."

Ash unstrapped her bow while approaching the meister. She lightly tapped him on the head; careful to not hurt his eye. "Think a little. The madness hasn't taken that away."

"Hmm…" Asura sat down crossed legged. "Why would you want a horse?" he sighed and rested his head on his hand.

Ash blinked. Did she just say a command that Asura followed? That's a first.

"Is it because you get tired of walking?" Asura finally answered.

"What? I- no, ugh," Ash sat down in front of him. "I need a horse because I won't be able to carry all of the equipment we come across and it would make traveling a lot easier."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way."

Ash offered him a smile. "It's fine. Come on, let's get going before anyone catches us," she stood up. "By the way, relax on the destruction, alright?"

"Destruction?" Asura cocked his head.

"The entire village is torn to the ground. If we want to lay low, then we need to make sure our trail won't be easy to find. Alright?"

Asura nodded. "Very well," he stood up. "Where are we going next?"

Ash shifted through her satchel that contained her maps. "For now we'll head south, get as far away from the snow fall as possible," Ash answered as she walked in that direction. "If we go this way for several leagues we'll- Asura, can you hold up this side please?"

"Sure," Asura walked on the right side of her. "How do you know where you are going?"

"Don't question my sense of direction, I've been travelling these parts for nearly ten months before I met Xavier and I traveled around with him for five months. I think I know where I'm going."

"There's no need to brag about it, I know these parts just as well as you."

"You're right I'm sorry. Anyway, if we continue going south, we'll reach this city," Ash pointed at the small collection of scribbled buildings. "We'll stay there for the winter or until the snow starts to melt. Don't worry about your soul eating diet," Ash folded the map and stuffed it into her satchel. "the city will offer us bounties and I'm sure the occasional executions will come up every so often. You'll survive, unless the madness causes you to go on a mental breakdown and devour everyone within the city walls," Ash stood in front of Asura and held his arms with pleading eyes. "Please don't."

Asura smiled. "That's something I can't guarantee," he made Ash unhand him. "You know madness… for one moment you're in control and in the next; you're a soul hungry meister."

"I'm not a meister, I'm a huntress."

"Then how come you can wield Xavier, hmm?"

"In case you have forgotten; Xavier isn't with us. I work with my mundane weapons now."

"Ah yes, your partnership with a bow is really terrifying," Asura put on Ash's cowl. "It's going to rain soon," he continued walking south.

"How would you know that?" Ash jogged to follow him. "You can't predict the weather."

"I don't need to predict the weather to know that collection of clouds," Asura pointed. "means rain."

Ash followed his gesture and sure enough, there were dark clouds. "For all you know it could be snowing."

"Don't be ridiculous,"Asura looked from left to right. "I recognize this area…" he stopped walking.

"What do you remember?"

He looked at Ash. "Can I see the map we viewed before?"

"Sure," Ash shuffled through her satchel until she found what Asura asked for. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Asura kissed her cheek before unfolding the map.

Ash blushed and looked over his shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

Asura didn't answer for a long moment. "Never mind, just my imagination," he handed back Ash the map.

"What did you think this place was?"

"I thought this area of the forest was close to our village but I guess I was wrong."

Ash chuckled. "Our village is a lot further south, just across the border and into another country," she heard the rumble of thunder. "We better find shelter and quick!"

"Lead the way then."

Ash wasted no time and began to run. Asura followed closely.

Just before when the storm was about to start, Ash and Asura ducked into a fairly large cave.

"We can stay here until the storm calms," Ash said and pulled down her cowl. She yawned then placed her satchel well away from the entrance.

"A little tired are we?" Asura asked.

"Mmhmm," Ash rubbed her eyes and sat down against the stone wall.

"_I thought I heard someone familiar."_

Suddenly awake, Ash leaped to her feet with her two hunting knifes drawn. Asura however, still remained perfectly calm.

The bird Ash thought she left behind emerged from the shadows of the cave. He looked well, save for the few specks of dirt that smeared his brilliant white feathers.

"Xavier…" Ash sheathed her weapons. "I thought you would have migrated elsewhere."

"_Where you go, I follow," _Xavier answered.

"What? Really?" she looked at Asura, he is the one who can sense souls. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Asura answered. "If you're going to follow Ash around like a distant shadow, you might as well join us."

"Yeah!" Ash beamed. "It'll be great."

"_I'll take my chances as Ash's shadow," _Xavier answered. _"If there is one thing I don't want to be, it's mad."_

"You do remember what I said the last time we spoke correct?" Asura asked.

"_Ah yes, thank you for refreshing my memory. But are really going to go through with it? With our audience member here?"_

"Uhm, what are you talking about?" Ash looked from Asura to Xavier.

"_Nothing to concern yourself with," _Xavier walked by the two of them.

"Xavier, please don't stalk me. Just… let me be your meister," Ash looked at the white eagle.

That gave Xavier pause. He looked at Ash. _"I beg your pardon?"_

"Yeah, let me be your meister," Ash smiled. "That way I can always feed you souls so then you can become stronger."

"You do need souls to survive," Asura added.

"_I'll be fine on my own. It was nice speaking to you Ash," _Xavier left the cave and into the pouring rain.

"Wait," Ash reached out to stop him.

Asura grabbed her shoulder. "You know him better than but, I think it would be best if we left him alone."

Ash lowered her arm. "You're right," Ash looked over her shoulder and smiled. "He always comes around. One way or another, he will be our partner."

Asura returned her smile. "I trust you judgement," he pulled her back and slumped against her back. "I've been thinking; what do you think about the idea of you and Xavier becoming one?"

"You mean eat his soul?"

"No, I mean his soul inhabiting your body and his skills are available to your use. You know, grow white wings, summon the reflection less mirror blade to your will, those sorts of things."

Ash tilted her head back in thought. The sudden lighting didn't speed her decision. "The idea seems interesting. How will it work?"

"Isn't that the witch's problem?"

Ash laughed. "You certainly are closer to becoming a kishin."

"I've only eaten five thousand souls love," Asura sat against the stone wall and pulled Ash after him.

"Oh look, you've eaten more souls than Kaledon," Ash rested against her mad partner.

The two meisters laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, this chapter took me quite a while to finish... that's the price for listening to music; distractions! As always; enjoy the story._

Chapter Three

It was about midday before the storm stopped. The sun's rays broke through the clouds. Asura looked down at Ash, she was still asleep. She looked quite comfortable, snuggled up against him. He almost felt bad about disturbing her sleep.

He kissed her head. "Time to wake up, Ash. The sun has revealed itself."

"Mmhhmm…"Ash mumbled and snuggled closer to Asura's chest.

Asura sighed and rubbed Ash's back. "Ash we will need to move if we want to get to that city before the snow fall, remember?"

"You didn't fight an entire pack of wolf men the night before," Ash muttered. "Another ten minutes…"

Asura can't win an argument against this woman while she is half asleep, she's just too cute. "Alright, fine."

He caught Ash smile. Hmm, does Ash enjoy sleeping against Asura? The meister stared at the ceiling. Whenever they camp for the night and Ash sleeps alone, she always wakes up at Asura's call. But when she is in a position like this, she refuses. Who knew someone so fearsome in battle can have such a liking?

When the ten minutes have passed by, Asura shook Ash awake and, despite to her grumbling, woke up.

"So where are we now?" Asura asked when they walked along their path once more.

"Here," Ash pointed using her thumb.

"Still a while away huh?" Asura asked then looked over his shoulder. Xavier is still following. "Any villages along the way? Or soul populated places?"

"I saw a bandit camp here," Ash pointed to a small area not too far away. "But I think it is abandoned now. It has been three years after all."

Asura licked his lips. He expanded his soul perception technique; he sensed several human souls and one kishin- turning soul. "It's not abandoned Ash."

"I see, so what are you-"

Asura was on the move before Ash could finish her sentence. "I'll be back soon love! Don't you worry! I'll catch up!"

Ash just stared at the path Asura ran down. "Alright, if you insist," Ash rubbed her eyes. "I'll just walk around… alone," Ash pouted as she placed her map back in satchel. "Why can't I eat the bandit souls? I think it would be best not to get between Asura and souls. That might lead to bite marks everywhere."

_"Everywhere?" _Xavier landed next to Ash and walked alongside her.

"Have you seen how Asura eats those things?" Ash asked the bird.

_"Can't say I have," _Xavier answered truthfully. _"Where do you two plan on going?"_

Ash shrugged. "For now, we are just going to go to the nearest city for the winter."

_"What city might that be?"_

"I don't remember the name. I think it might be Trighten or Yunedus. I could be wrong."

_"You always did recognize landscapes," _Xavier agreed.

Ash smiled. "It would be nice to have a horse."

_"Ask and you shall receive."_

"I don't follow."

Xavier tossed his head ahead. _"Look; a nobleman accompanied by two guards. No problem right?"_

"Hmph," Ash moved a strand of loose blue hair from her face. "A little too easy for my liking but, a soul is a soul."

Without saying another word, Xavier left just as the trio of humans became more visible to Ash. The leader, a nobleman, pulled his horse to a stop in front of Ash.

"And who are you?" the noble man asked, with his head raised.

"Oh dear God, he is just begging for his life to end," Ash thought but instead answered. "I am merely a traveler," Ash stepped away from the horse. "Beautiful horse, by the way."

"Yes, well she was bought at the top coin, very expensive breed," the nobleman said in a matter-of-fact tone.

A grey and white mare is a rare breed? Ash has seen a couple of riders passing by Adelbar Forest with those stallions.

The mare perked her ears and stretched her head towards Ash. The huntress cocked her head, does the animal like her?

"We must get going," the nobleman roughly pulled the mare's head back. "You move along and frolic among the forest or whatever it is you do."

Ash pulled out her two knives and shot them at the two guards. "Thank you, I will do that," Ash aimed an arrow at the nobleman. "I eat souls to become something more. Your soul will help me realize my goal."

"Wai-"

Ash didn't leave the man enough time to hesitate. She shot the arrow and when the arrow hit its mark, the nobleman fell off the horse. The three horses didn't entirely freak out, they remained perfectly calm, and one was even eating grass.

"Huh," Ash said and strapped her bow back on. "Fascinating."

After recovering her two knives; Ash ate the three souls then freed of the horses. She only kept the nobleman's mare. The mare sniffed her former master then stopped on his chest.

Ash chuckled. "I didn't like him either," she mounted the horse then turned it south before continuing her journey.

The bandit camp added seventy souls to Asura's soul count. He still needs more though, a lot more.

"That city…" Asura whispered. "I wonder how many souls there are," Asura remembered Ash's plea. "I will try for you, love," Asura took off into the air in search of Ash. "But only until spring, then I will feast."

Asura wished that Ash didn't block her soul; it just made it incredibly difficult to locate her. But, he can manage if he blocks off any other sort of wavelength. He found out Ash's trick; her soul wavelength is so faint that it is nearly impossible to detect without searching carefully or in Xavier's case, familiarize one's self with the soul wavelength.

After a few moments, Asura felt Ash's faint wavelength. He smiled and quickly moved out to join her. He found her riding a galloping grey and white mare. Ah, so she did find a horse.

When Asura landed behind Ash, the horse bucked in surprise but didn't stop her stride.

"Nice of you to join me," Ash said. "Well, how was it?"

"Not very filling," Asura answered and wrapped his arms around Ash's stomach. "Only seventy souls."

"At least it's better than three."

"How long until we reach the city?"

"Shouldn't be long now," Ash answered and made her horse speed up. "I think we are less than two hours away. Well, by horse anyway."

"Lucky you for stumbling upon this beauty."

Ash laughed and focused on the road.

The time passed by very quickly which surprised Ash. Perhaps that was because she was so focused on the path she and Asura rode on. Ash slowed her mare as they approached the city Trighten, she was right.

"Alright we're here; now what?" Asura asked.

"Well, we get new clothes," Ash answered and directed her horse to the market place.

"What's wrong with the ones I have now?" Asura sounded a little hurt.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your clothes but we need to disguise ourselves so then Death doesn't hear someone say they saw us. Which means we'll also need to use different names. But we can figure that out later," Ash dismounted. "Stay on Astra; I know you'll get claustrophobic."

"Astra?"

Ash patted the mare's neck. "The horse, I recently named her. Now then," Ash looked at the market place. She leafed through her wallet. "We'll have enough for clothes and shelter, until we get more," she grabbed Astra's reins.

"Ash… souls… everywhere… hungry," Asura settled into the saddle where Ash once sat.

"Asura… you recently ate," she reminded him as her eyes traveled the environment.

"That was two hours ago, least you forget."

Ash sighed. "Just… be quiet and let me do this very long procedure."

To her surprise and pleasure, it took Ash less than an hour to find and but clothing for herself and Asura. She bought Asura a long black trench coat, brown leather boots, a new pair of pants, gloves and a thick scarf that resembled to gauze. Ash only bought fabric and leather since she makes her own clothing.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Ash asked Asura as she packed away the clothing in the saddlebags.

"Kitten…" Asura answered.

"Kitten? Why would you say that?" Ash lead to Astra to an appealing tavern called 'Siren's Song'.

"That's what I'm going to call you."

"Might I ask why?"

"Because you're cute."

Ash smiled sweetly. "As nice as the comment is, I'd rather not be called an animal, no matter how adorable…"

Asura sighed. "Very well," he dismounted Astra.

Before going into the tavern, Ash paid the stable boy and took the saddle bags off of Astra.

"How long are you two staying here for?" the young boy asked.

"For the winter," Ash answered. "We won't cause trouble; don't worry."

The stable boy nodded. "I'll take your word for it."

Asura opened the door into the tavern. "I don't like him."

"Why's that?" Ash asked as she looked around the luxury tavern; couches with velvet cushions, a marble fireplace, polished dark chestnut tables and chairs and oak square pillars decorated with de-thorned rose vines.

"He had this look in his eyes…"

"You'll have to elaborate on that later," Ash approached the front desk.

The tavern lady who was dressed elegantly looked at the two meisters. "If you are looking for a room, you came to the wrong tavern. Just go down the street."

"And why can't we rent a room here?" Ash asked.

"Can't afford it."

Ash licked her gums. If she wants a soul; this wench is first. "I can assure you that I can," Ash pulled out her wallet and gave the woman fifteen gold coins. "Will this do for the week?"

The tavern maid looked at the coins then back at Ash. "What are you, some kind of thief?"

"Just a mercenary, nothing more," Ash leaned against the counter. "So, expect a lot more than that."

"How long will the two of stay here?" she asked and handed Ash and bronze key.

"The winter. Where is our room?"

"Upstairs, fourth door to your left."

"Thank you," Ash gave the woman a harsh glare before following directions.

"What about her?" Asura asked.

"You can have anyone else in the city but her; she's my mark," Ash opened the door to their room.

It looked more like a suite than any old tavern room; a bedroom, two fireplaces, a dining room, a living room and one bathroom. All neatly decorated with fine luxury items; velvet, silk and marble.

"I wonder if the royal family owns this tavern," Ash said.

"Don't they own everything?" Asura asked and tossed the saddlebags on the bed. "This seems like too much coin was tossed away. Why pick this tavern?"

Ash shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to be spoiled with a little luxury. Besides; we are the best mercenaries in Trighten, right?"

Asura smiled. "So when do we go to work?"

Ash shuffled through the clothing she bought for Asura. "As soon as you change into this. You can't always walk around in that; you'll be recognized in an instant."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"You're the one who sought me out," Ash kissed his cheek. "Now you're paying the price for it."

"I'm starting to wonder if it was worth it…"

"Hey, we haven't been caught yet. I'd say that's very good progress."

Asura smiled. "Yeah… I guess leading that witch into your forest has turned out to be a good thing."

"See? The price is worth it."

"So as long as it's you, I'm willing to pay any price."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A week has gone by since Ash and Asura arrived in Trighten and, much to Ash's surprise, there have been no murders. But she could tell that Asura was on the verge of a break down and with no suitable jobs available; Ash had to find something quickly.

"Are you always going to sit like that? With you face on the table?" Ash asked as she looked over the bounties she came across the previous day.

Asura didn't respond.

Ash sighed and leaned on her knuckles. "Is it the clothing?"

"No, it's not the clothes. I just _need_ souls…" Asura answered then lifted his head to look at Ash. "Any jobs that involve getting a soul into my system?"

Ash showed Asura one bounty. "It's a little minor but, there is a job to find some sort of criminal who escaped a prison in Grevtine. It's a city that's more than several miles away from here, two days on horse and eight days on foot."

"Where was he last seen and what is his crime?" Asura sat up; suddenly interested.

"He's accused of… murdering lanky men and eating children…" Ash had a look of disgust. "And he wasn't hanged for this? Or beheaded?"

"Location Ash," Asura tapped the table.

"Sorry… he was last seen just off to the west of Trighten," Ash pulled out her map. "Here's Trighten… so west would be…" Ash's finger traced over the parchment. "Around here," her finger traced a circle around a lake and fast coursing river. "Let's just hope our good friend hadn't jumped into the river."

"Then let's go!" Asura exclaimed and put on the scarf Ash bought around his eyes and forehead. "Get your bow; we're going hunting!"

"Don't you mean _you_ are going hunting?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Excuses, excuses, let's go!"

"Asura, you're starting to sound like a child. Stop it."

Asura laughed. "You are very odd indeed."

Ash smiled and had her eyes half lidded. "I guess Astra does need some air," she went to collect her weapons.

After getting her bow, Ash withdrew Astra from the stables and mounted her before pulling Asura up.

"I never got your name," the stable boy said.

"You don't have to," Asura told him coldly.

"But… it is-"

"No."

Even if Ash couldn't sense soul wavelengths like Asura, she knew that he was very close to taking this boys soul. So if they lingered any longer, their stay in Trighten would shorten.

"Let's go Astra," Ash told the horse before moving her to a trot.

"Who does he think he is? Asking for our names…" Asura grumbled.

"He was actually just asking for mine," Ash responded then realized a theory. "Asura, are you jealous?"

He snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I am just on edge."

Ash rolled her eyes. "If you say so," he's very jealous. The huntress sped up Astra once they left the walls of Trighten. "Can you sense a kishin turning soul?"

"No, not yet. Why would want to name yourself 'Daniel'? Isn't that a male name?"

"Well… it was my father's name and 'Ash' isn't exactly a female name either."

"Ash suits you."

Ash chuckled. "What's with all the compliments?"

"I don't know… they just come out without me thinking," he paused. "I found our target. Go northwest; we'll intercept him, quickly."

Ash nodded and forced Astra to run at her fastest pace. The huntress was surprised at how quick the mare can move she felt as if she were riding Xavier once more except on the ground.

"We are approaching him very quickly," Asura informed Ash.

"Should I slow down?" Ash asked.

She felt as if he smiled. "Don't worry; I'll have my own way down."

Ash didn't know what he meant until he jumped off Astra. Ash pulled the horse to a fast stop and wheeled her around. Asura was nowhere in sight.

The huntress blinked. "Can Asura really move so quickly?"

Astra neighed in agreement.

"3…2…1…" Asura counted the amount of time passing until he would meet his foe. He was surprised that the wind caught in his trench coat didn't slow him down. Ash picked well. When Asura counted down to zero; he abruptly stopped when he reached the edge of a fast travelling river. "Don't want to swim in there."

On cue, a burly man wearing only torn trousers climbed out of the river a few feet away from Asura.

"That's the last time I listen to a damn fox…" he coughed.

Asura cocked his head. And he thought _he_ was mad.

"Agh… land…" the criminal lied on his back. His chest rose and fellow as he took in deep breathes. "But at least I-" he noticed Asura starring. "Who the hell are you? Are you looking for a fight? Does my appearance annoy you?"

Asura didn't respond and the top half of Vajra emerged from his mouth.

"W-wait! I didn't mean anything honest!" the seemingly large man now looked small. He was scrambling away, trying to evade Asura. "I won't kill anyone again, honest!"

Asura found him amusing, there are fear wavelengths bouncing off his soul two seconds at a time. So, he'll let him live a little longer.

"You'll let me live?"

Asura chuckled and shot a red beam at the man. A small crater was where the man once lied but more importantly, his soul.

Asura retracted Vajra. "Oh look, I made another pond," Asura grabbed the red soul and greedily ate it. He licked his lips as he felt more power course through his body. "Just a little more. If I hadn't promised Ash I wouldn't eat the entire city population, I would already be a kishin," he noticed a speck of white fluff fall from the sky. He cocked his head. "What is that?"

"There you are!" Ash exclaimed as she pulled Astra to a stop behind Asura. "Oh wow, you held back. Hey, it's snowing!"

"Oh, so is that what it this is?" Asura caught a speck of white. It melted as soon as it touched his glove. "Ash… let's move further south."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I don't think I can control myself any further if we stay in such a populated city any further…" he bent backwards and stared at Ash. "You have no idea how hard it is for me."

Ash closed her eyes then she began to giggle, then chuckle and then laugh madly.

Asura smiled. He's so very happy that she followed him into madness. Otherwise, it would take much more than this to convince her.

"But let me make one thing clear; the tavern maid is mine and I am going to move our things outside of Trighten so then it doesn't get damaged," Ash informed him.

Asura nodded. "Very well," he stood up straight again and he too began to laugh.

Xavier watched the mad couple discuss their plans to feast on the people of Trighten. Not that they'll have much difficulty; Trighten if filled with both weak and strong human souls but, their power is nothing compared to the soon-to-be kishins.

He felt his heart ache painfully. Xavier tightly closed his eyes and his grip on the branch he was perched on tightened.

_"Now would be a good idea to find some souls to eat," _he thought. _"It will be too late if I delay this need."_

Xavier took off, heading for a group of travelling mercenaries a few miles away from Trighten. There were six of them in total. Their souls should provide Xavier three months before he needs to feed again.

Before Xavier could dive towards them, he something shock him. He screeched in pain as he was pulled towards the travelling mercenaries.

_"What is this magic?" _he thought. Were the mercenaries expecting him? How?

When Xavier resisted, he was shocked into submission. Xavier fell on the ground with his wings spread and his body twitching. As if him dying wasn't enough, now his body is nearly immobile.

_"Who are you?"_ Xavier asked the six mercenaries.

One of them, a female, crouched in front of him and took off her cowl. "I have been searching for you for a long time, Demon Sword."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_"I am no Demon Sword," _Xavier rasped.

The woman chuckled. "Have you ever wondered why you need to devour souls to live?" she rose. "That is because a demon sword cannot survive alone; it needs a host."

_"Then release my body and I will take your soul!" _

The woman tsked. "You say such things to a willing host…"

_"I will never let you take me," _Xavier cried out again as pain in his chest surfaced. If Xavier does become one with this woman, she will become a soon-to-be kishin.

"Just… let me be your meister," he remembered Ash telling him.

_"Ash…"_ Xavier struggled to lift his head. He looked at Trighten, she could use her horse to catch up with him quickly.

"Take the eagle," the woman ordered.

Xavier stared at the leader of his captors. She's working with a witch, but whom? His sapphire eyes scanned the group; there was another hooded figure speaking to the leader. She must be the witch.

Since Asura was about to devour an entire city, he changed into his regular as he found them much more comforting. He waited for Ash to exit the city walls.

Asura sat on the roof of the tavern they stayed in; keeping a close eye on Ash.

"So much for laying low," Asura chuckled. "Ah well, at least we evaded Lord Death for this long. Hmph," Asura stood. "I don't think Death can stand his ground against me once I become a kishin," he saw Ash disappear beyond the gate. He smiled. "Time to feast."

Ash didn't even reached fifty feet away from Trighten and Asura began feasting. Ash heard the people scream within Trighten as Asura used Vajra to destroy homes and people.

"You started without me?" Ash thought and sighed sadly. "Oh well," she looked at the landscape; searching for a proper area to leave Astra. She spotted a large apple tree. "Perfect," she moved Astra towards the great tree.

As Astra took a fourth step, Ash felt something call her soul. It felt… like a call for help.

"What?" Ash gasped.

_"Ash!" _Xavier's voice echoed through her mind.

Ash wheeled Astra around. "Xavier!" then she looked at Trighten. She gritted her teeth. "Xavier's life is more important, but I still need to inform Asura," she kicked Astra to a run.

Xavier cried out in pain as he sent out a distress wavelength to Ash. He's getting weaker by the minute and his body completely immobile didn't help.

"Hey keep quite back there!" someone called to him.

Xavier groaned. _"Where are you taking me?"_

"A place where plenty of magic is available," the witch responded and combed her fingers through Xavier's feathers. "Such beautiful feathers… whoever your host will be will have gorgeous wings!"

_"I swear; you will all be killed."_

They all laughed.

"Who's going to stop us?" the leader asked and lifted Xavier's head. "I know you certainly can't. All the pain will go away soon, don't you worry."

If Xavier had teeth, he would be barring them right now. He needs a soul, if not; he will die.

Asura sat upon the rubble of a destroyed home while eating souls and watching Ash quickly ride away. If Ash is in such a hurry, then Xavier really is in trouble. But, he and Xavier weren't friends so he really couldn't care less.

"Ten thousand…" Asura thought as he ate a strong human soul. He looked at his hand and curled his fingers into a fist then released it. "And there still a handful of other souls…"

Asura tilted his head back and saw a familiar figure quickly approaching. It was his former master; Lord Death.

"Ah… so when an entire city is exterminated that's when you decided I went too far?" Asura asked.

_"If it weren't for that huntress, I would have already killed you!" _Death exclaimed.

Asura sighed. "Ah Ash… a very good ally, don't you agree?"

_"Taking away her sanity is unforgivable."_

"I never took it," Asura stood up and looked at the reaper. "Ash willingly followed me."

Death looked around, as if searching for something.

"If you're looking for survivors; there are none," Asura ate another soul.

_"Where is she?"_

"Out of your reach," he hoped that Ash was still pursuing Xavier. "But is she really a threat? I mean; she only did devour a few thousand souls. She's nowhere near to becoming a kishin."

_** "**__And what about __you?"_

Asura smiled. "I am Asura, a meister fallen into madness and the first kishin man has ever seen," Vajra appeared in his mouth and he fired a red beam at Death.

Death moved out of harm's way, but only slightly. Asura still managed to damage a part of his shoulder.

_"What power…"_ Death looked at Asura.

Asura joined Death in the air as he retracted Vajra. "Amazing, isn't it?"

_"A creature like you should have never been born into this world," _Death charged. _"Reaper Chop!"_

Asura made no move to dodge the attack. Death's hand struck him and Asura crashed into a partly damaged building. He didn't feel any pain, even when the rest of building collapsed on top of him.

Beneath the bricks, Asura laughed and shortly emerged from the rubble. "You can do better than that, I'm certain of it," Asura prepared himself for soul resonance. He held his hands together in a praying position.

Death forced Asura to stop as he used his Skull Shield to crush Asura. The kishin released his prayer and tried to keep the shield off him. But to no avail as he was being reburied into the rubble.

"Damn it," Asura thought as he tried to find a way to counter this shield. Vajra came to mind. He used his scarves to push the shield up further than arm's length as Vajra reappeared in his mouth. "Vajra!" the red beam crashed through the skull shield, shattering it and headed straight for Death.

This time, Asura's former master had time to dodge. _"You've certainly gotten stronger."_

"I know," Asura charged Death straight on.

The next few minutes have been a blur to Asura. He either moved far too quickly or madness blinded his vision. Either way, it ended with Asura forcing Death to retreat.

"Now to find Ash," Asura thought and left Trighten in the direction his partner left.

_Not the greatest chapter, I know. I promise to try to make future ones better. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ash's mind was focused on Xavier, thanks to the distress wavelengths he sent her. Whoever caused him to send those wavelengths will have their souls pulled out before they die!

"Come on Astra!" Ash told the horse. "I need to save Xavier."

Instead of moving faster or at a constant pace, Astra began to breathe heavier and slow down.

"Astra, if you need to slow down then do it," Ash patted the mare's neck. "I can find Xavier on my own."

As if the horse understood Ash, Astra began to slow down.

"Thank you Astra," Ash said and jumped off the horse and continued on foot.

When Xavier opened his eyes again, he found himself in the center of a red ritual circle. His eyes traveled the surroundings. There wasn't anyone present except for the witch.

"Oh good, you're awake, Emily was getting worried," the witch smiled. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

_"Why are you helping her?" _Xavier asked. _"And… why did your soul sense like a human's?"_

"I've learned from someone," the witch smiled. "You are quite familiar with her aren't you?"

_"Ash? But… how?"_

"I've watched her while she was away from you because I was aware of your unique soul sensing ability. Emily will become very powerful once I made you and her one. As for the reason why I'm helping… out of plain curiosity. I want to see how the demon sword rejects a willing host."

_"If you put me into Emily, I will devour her soul and destroy us both. I'd rather die than be with her."_

The witch chuckled. "It was a pleasure to meet you Xavier. My name is Medusa."

_"I assure you; it really isn't."_

Before Medusa could say anymore, the woman Emily burst into the room. "Medusa, we need to get this ritual done."

"Oh? And why's that?" Medusa stared at Emily with a look of annoyance.

"There is a damn woman killing all my men without any difficulty! I need the bird's power _now!"_

"Hmm…" Medusa balanced herself on her tail. "No… I think it would be best if I left. This 'woman' is far more dangerous than you realize."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

As soon as Emily finished her sentence, her expression changed. She fell forward with an arrow on the back of her head.

_"Ash…"_ Xavier said.

Within moments, the blue haired huntress entered the room with her eyes looking like gold fire. She slowly turned her towards Medusa.

"What happened to Xavier?" she asked coldly.

"If you kill me; you won't be able to save your friend," Medusa answered simply.

The fire in Ash's eyes extinguished. "What do you mean?"

"Do you see this circle?"

"Yes…"

_"This is the only thing sustaining my life. I'm on the verge of death Ash. I think Medusa's magic is responsible for it," _Xavier explained.

"No…" Ash crouched next to the eagle. "How can I save you?"

"I can answer that if you let me live after," Medusa said.

Ash looked at the witch. "What do I have to do?"

_"Ash?" _Xavier's eyes widened.

Medusa smiled. "Xavier is a demon sword. Therefore, he cannot survive long without a host."

"Which is why he feasts on souls," Ash continued.

"Exactly. So he needs a host. A willing one and he also needs to accept the host. Otherwise, the two will die."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Let's just say I know someone who is an expert on weapons and this kind of topic," Medusa winked at Ash. "Let's get started."

As much as Xavier wanted to live, he couldn't ask for Ash to do this. Then again, she has asked to be his meister.

_"Then let's do this quickly," _Xavier said. _"Even this circle won't keep me alive for much longer."_

"Very well," Medusa said.

Asura searched for Ash's soul but he couldn't sense it anywhere. "Damn it why do you have such a low frequency?" he spotted her horse Astra eating some grass. "At least I'm on the right trail," he landed next to beast. "Hey horse."

Astra perked her ears and lifted her head to see the kishin. She gave him a blank expression before returning to eating.

"Can't you at least turn your towards which direction she went?" Asura's scarves were positioned to pierce the horse. Before he could make a move or aks another question; he felt a powerful wavelength. It was weaker than Death's wavelength but it was a sudden increase. "Ash…" Asura flew towards the wavelength and smiled. "Did you feast without me? You naughty girl…"

Ash opened her eyes when she felt comfortable with Xavier's wavelength entwined with hers. The first thing she noticed was that Xavier's blade form was in her left hand.

"You have beautiful wings," Medusa commented, who was still remained in her position.

"Wings?" Ash tilted her head and saw large white wings appearing out of her back. "Would you look at that? I have Xavier's wings."

_"My power is at your disposal," _Xavier told her. _"I am your weapon, use me as you see fit."_

"Hmm…" she swung Xavier around a few times. It felt a lot more comfortable using Xavier this way. "Incredible. Is this what thee bond between mesiters and weapons feel like?"

Medusa chuckled. "I can tell that you are pleased with the result. But the hour grows late. May our paths never cross again, farewell, Demon Sword Master."

"For your sake I certainly hope not," Ash responded as her weapon and wings disappeared into her. The circle Xavier was previously resting in also disappeared. "Let's show off our new power, shall we?"

_"As you wish," _Xavier answered.

Ash smiled. "Perfect."

"An abandoned wooden home?" Asura wondered. "Why would Ash be in there?" he saw soulless corpses. "Ah, that's why. If Ash went through the little effort to come here then Xavier must be here as well," he landed in front of the house. "But where oh where did you get your power Ash?"

"I found Xavier in a sort of situation," Ash answered as she exited the house. "But the matter has been resolved, don't worry."

"How so?" he stared at Ash cautiously. There were two present souls within her body. Even the form of her soul changed; it looked the same except with the addition of wings. "Wait, let me guess; you and the bird are one?"

Ash smiled. "That is correct," Ash summoned her sword. "Would you like to spare? Test each other's strengths?"

Asura cocked his head. "What is Xavier?"

_"A Demon Sword," _the eagle answered for his meister. _"I couldn't survive on my own so I had to devour souls to survive."_

"And once we joined; Xavier gave me his power," Ash finished. "That's why I have a strong wavelength and I don't think Xavier's previous problem will bother me."

Asura licked his lips. "Then let the training session commence."

Ash held out her left hand as Xavier's blade formed. Ash grabbed it and pointed it at Asura. Asura's eyes widened when the white wings erupted from Ash's back; making it look as if she's glowing. Ash's eyes were different as well. They were the color of sapphires instead of gold.

"The sight of an eagle," Asura thought. "She'll have more fields of vision."

"Aren't you afraid we'll get caught by Death?" Ash asked.

Asura chuckled. "Not in the least. I defeated him in combat. I highly doubt he would come fight both of us at the same time."

The two meisters flew into the air all the while watching one another. Ash's eyes intimidated Asura a little but madness soon took away that feeling.

"Lady's first," Asura said then surfaced Vajra.

"Why the mouth?" Ash wondered out loud then held Xavier in both hands. She folded her wings and attacked Asura.

It will be difficult and awkward for Asura to defend with Vajra since he doesn't have a blade or shield of his own.

Asura moved back when Ash made an attempt to attack. She moved slowly, that will be his advantage. He shot a red beam at Ash. She had not time to move without harming her wings so she retracted them and fell under the beam.

"Already using your strengths to the fullest?" Asura asked.

"Just trying to avoid getting hit," Ash responded and grew her wings back again. "Because one hit can make all the difference," she flew towards him.

Their spare continued for another few minutes, neither of them getting hurt. They either deflected each other's attacks or dodged them. There wasn't any harm being done.

"Thank you Xavier," Ash told her weapon as she landed on the ground. "Without you, I would have never stood a chance against Asura."

"Giving up already?" Asura asked.

"Hmph," Ash smiled and rested Xavier over her shoulder. "You wish."

Asura chuckled. He looked at the sun; it was setting. If he doesn't want the fight to go all night, he'll need to finish this quickly. Asura shot another red beam. As expected, Ash dashed to the side. So, Asura used his scarves to meet her there.

Ash didn't have enough time to dodge or counter so she was wrapped up. He arms stuck to her sides and her wings have been forced to de retracted, Xavier soon followed.

"Damn it," Ash said as she was lifted towards the kishin.

"Are you mad?" Asura asked once he retracted Vajra.

"Of course not. Just a little uncomfortable, that's all," she smiled. "You've certainly grown strong, Kishin. Or should I call you the Demon God of Madness?"

"Kishin works fine, Demon Sword Master," Asura cocked his head as his scarves revealed his face. "Or do you want me to call you Lady of Adelbar Forest, Goddess of the Hunt?"

"Ash, like always," she looked at the setting sun. "Should we rest? It's been a long day."

Asura just recently remembered her mare. "What about Astra?"

Ash blinked and looked back at the kishin. "Oh right… well, I guess I'll just take back my wallet and set her free. I mean, I can fly now so there is no need for me to have her."

Still holding onto Ash, Asura headed towards the mare.

"Can you let me go?" Ash asked.

"No," Asura plainly answered.

"Alright… now that you're a kishin, where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere away from the snow. I don't like it; it's cold."

"Snow is just frozen water, love. So, do you want to go further south?"

"Yeah, I guess so."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After setting free Astra, Ash and Asura began to head south. And hopefully avoid any snow. But since now that Ash can fly, they should be able to cover a lot more ground.

"If we continue any longer, we'll be flying blindly," Asura told Ash as night descended on them.

Ash chuckled. "You might be blind but I won't be. All you have to do is follow my wavelength and you should be fine."

"How can you do that?"

"Have you forgotten where I lived, what I am?" she looked at Asura. "Asura, my eyes are trained for this sort of thing."

_'Not to mention you also have my sight," _Xavier added.

"Exactly so I can see in the dark as clear as day," Ash turned around and floated in front of Asura. She stopped the kishin before he could bump into her.

Asura stood up straight. "What is it?"

"Let me see your eyes."

"If you want to," Asura's scarves uncovered his eyes.

Ash looked at him closely. "You are growing dark circles under your eyes. You need to sleep."

"No…" Asura yawned. "Don't worry I can continue."

Ash linked her fingers behind her back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm…" Asura's voice trailed off and he fell forward on Ash.

Ash caught her friend and flapped her wings to keep balance. She hugged Asura. "Of course you're fine. Now then… where do we go?"

"_There is a den that could fit you two just west of here," _Xavier told her.

"Thank you Xavier," Ash flew towards the den. She held onto Asura who was fast asleep. "Asura, if you are tired, just tell me so then you don't fall out of the sky or I have to carry you."

Upon placing Asura in the empty den, she covered his face with his scarves again.

"_Why did you do that?" _Xavier asked.

"I know how much he likes having his face covered," Ash stood and retracted her wings. Her stomach growled. Ash lightly touched it. "When was the last time I ate?"

Just as she was about to leave, Asura's scarves wrapped around her and pulled her towards him. "Mine…" Asura muttered as he made Ash lie next to him. "You can eat in the morning," he rested his head against her chest and shortly drifted to sleep again.

Uncomfortably, Ash managed to unstrap her bow and quiver. "Over-possessive hmm? You really were jealous of the stable boy," Ash sighed and she too closed her eyes.

"_I wish you both a restful sleep," _Xavier said.

As usual, Asura was the first to wake up. He expected to awaken resting on Ash but she was asleep with her head snuggled against his chest. "How does she manage to do this?" Asura shook her awake. "Ash, its morning, wake up. You are hungry aren't you?"

Ash blinked tiredly and sat up. "Yeah, let's eat something and get going," she stretched before strapping on her bow and quiver. "So what do you want? I eat just about anything. And no, I am not going to hunt down a soul."

"But why?" Asura whined.

"We are in the middle of a dense forest. If we sense any human souls along the way, you can snack on them," she stepped out into the sunlight. She smiled at Asura. "Salmon would be nice. It's been a while since I had fish," an arrow dug into her neck. Her eyes widened in surprise. After a moment, she pulled out the arrow and her black blood closed the wound. "Asura, I'm losing my edge," her eyes flared blue. "Now where is the unlucky bastard?"

Asura stared at the arrow closely. The bark was black and the arrowhead was silver. "Death sent his warriors after us."

"How many are there?" Ash asked.

"Six left," he sensed the assassin's wavelength. "Soon to be five."

"Xavier…" Ash said as she readied her bow with an arrow. "I can't sense wavelengths."

"_The man is moving quickly," _Xavier answered.

"Where?"

"_Up the mountain, south east of here."_

"Asura, get into the sky and see if you have a better view. I'll stay on the ground. If you see a commotion; shoot."

Asura only nodded as Ash took off after the assassin. How couldn't he sense his soul? Damn it, if Ash were still the same as before…

"What am I thinking?" Asura held his head. "No no no no no… Ash can't be a weakness… but if she is then… she has to die. For her sake and mine," Asura slowly flew up. "I hope that you will forgive me someday."

"How far along?" Ash asked Xavier.

"_He's waiting for you," _Xavier answered.

Ash jumped into a tree and continued her pace from there. She stopped when she caught sight of the man who attacked her. He was clad in black, typical.

"So you are the one who shot me," Ash said as she walked along the branch. "I didn't really appreciate that."

"I'm surprised that Asura hasn't devoured your soul yet," he said. "He's afraid of everything and he even ate his own partner."

"Then I suppose I'm someone special," Ash shot her arrow.

The assassin jumped off from his spot and landed on the same branch as Ash. He unsheathed a katana.

Ash narrowed her eyes and Xavier appeared in her left hand.

"I thought your eyes were gold," he said.

"They are. But they turn blue when I either get mad or when I fight," Ash jumped off the branch and towards the assassin.

He deflected Ash, pushing Xavier to the side. He flashed Ash a smile.

"Ugh," Ash jumped away. "Men like you disgust me."

"People like you disturb me. How can you possibly enjoy devouring the souls of innocent human?"

"Simple," Ash attacked. "Survival. Power is the only thing that I need to survive."

"_I also must rely on survival," _Xavier added.

The assassin lifted his sword to block Ash's strike. Too quick for the assassin to see, Ash adjusted her attack to stab him. She drove Xavier through the assassin's body and skewered him into the side of the mountain.

"You aren't a very good assassin if your reflexes aren't high," Ash twisted Xavier as more blood stained the mirror blade.

The assassin coughed up more blood. Before his body turned black, he looked at Ash and smiled. "Such a shame you weren't a human."

"Apologies," Ash pulled out Xavier and the assassin left behind his soul. "But I gave my heart to another," with a flick of her wrist the blood on Xavier left. "That was a little easier than expected. But I have to hand it to the assassin; he did manage to snipe me," Xavier returned into her. "I probably should have left him alive, play a little more," she grabbed the soul and ate it.

"_I sense Asura," _Xavier said.

Ash smiled and looked up to see the kishin. "About time you showed up!"

Asura paused before summoning Vajra.

"Hey it's okay! The assassin in dead," Ash continued, then sensed panic in Xavier's soul.

"_Ash run!" _his voice echoed throughout her mind.

Listening to Xavier's command, Ash grew out her wings and took off into the air. Just as she left, Asura fired where she stood.

"What the hell?" Ash wondered then looked at the kishin with anger filled in her blue eyes. "Asura! What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!"

He turned his gaze to Ash. "I'm just saving the pain…"

"Pain?! Asura, I can't get hurt."

"For me… I'm sorry, love."

"Asura…" Xavier appeared in hand. "Damn it, don't make me fight you!" tears filled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Asura wants to kill her. But why? He was fine until today, until that arrow hit her.

"There's something wrong," Ash thought as she moved out of the way of Vajra's deadly red beam.

_"Something must have snapped," _Xavier agreed. _"But what is it? He didn't do anything last night."_

"Or any time before that," Ash attacked Asura; attacking blindly. "Asura, what happened? What's wrong?"

Asura caught Xavier's blade between his hands. "You aren't focusing. Ash, what are you doing? I am trying to kill you and you're holding back!" his scarves moved towards Ash.

Ash let go of Xavier and moved back just before the scarves could skewer her. Once the scarves moved, she shot an arrow at Asura. It pained her to see the arrow dig into his head, where his third eye was located.

Asura didn't cry out in pain. He dropped Xavier and pulled out the arrow. "That's the Ash I knew… a girl who would do anything to survive. Even if it means killing her most dear one."

"You are forcing me to do this," the mirror blade retracted into her. "All I want to know is why."

"You want to know why? Then I'll tell you; I realized that you can be a weakness. I knew that the arrow couldn't kill you, hurt you but… that's only because of your power," Asura looked at his hands. "If you were at the same power level you were before fusing with Xavier, that wound would have killed you," he clenched his fist and leaned forward. "To see you die in an instant… that would be unbearable," his head shot up. "So I have to kill you! I'd rather know that no harm can come to you than worry about you every minute on the battlefield. Distractions… I can't afford them, not while I have so much power…" he summoned two red circles behind him that opened to become eyes. "Why did you follow me Ash?!" he shot two red beams.

Ash retracted her wings and fell; just in time to dodge the two beams. But just as they disappeared, Asura charged her. He grabbed her shoulders and drove her into the side of the mountain. Ash coughed up blood and dropped her bow.

_"He's doing this to protect you," _Xavier told Ash.

"I really don't see how killing me will help me," Ash responded.

_"Talk to him. I've always noticed that he's at ease while he's around you. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."_

"I've got nothing to lose."

Asura's grip on Ash's shoulders tightened. He retracted Vajra. "I hope that someday you will forgive me," Asura kissed Ash. "I'm sorry… If you have anything to say; please say them now."

"You're an idiot," Ash told the kishin. "Why are you making this sound like a final goodbye? Do you want to know why I followed you into madness?"

Asura nodded.

"Because I… I love my idiotic, paranoid Kishin!"

Asura's mouth opened, as if he was surprised. "You… love… me?"

"Of course I do. I knew the consequences as to what will happen if I followed you. I knew that Death would not rest until he sees my head on a silver platter. But you needed my help, so I gladly obliged. If you honestly think killing me now will help anything, why didn't you do it before?"

"I… I didn't realize how important you were until I saw you receive an arrow to the neck."

"Oh please, I've had worse wounds. Many people have tried to claim my life but they all failed. I'm not afraid Asura. I will face Death if I have to. I swear Asura; I will protect you as best as I can."

Asura remained silent for a moment. The next few moments have been a blur to her. In one moment, she pinned against rock in the next, she was lying on a patch of grass with Asura standing on top of her.

"Asura?" she asked. "What are you-?"

"Quiet," he ordered.

Ash swallowed.

Asura lowered himself until his body was pressed against hers. He began to kiss her while one hand traced down the side of her body.

"Well… that was something," Ash commented and buckled up her tunic.

She saw Asura blush as he put on his jacket, his fifth layer of clothing. "What does the hell does that mean?"

Ash shrugged and put on her boots. "How am I supposed to know? I've never done it before."

"Never?"

Ash chuckled. "You sound surprised," she dropped her quiver filled with broken arrows. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Asura wrapped his scarves around his eyes and nose.

"Good then let's get going. I don't want you to experience another mental breakdown."

She heard Asura chuckle. "Well, considering what it led to, I think I should have another breakdown."

Ash blushed. "Oh shut up…" she began to run.

"Hey, you can't leave me behind!"

"It isn't my fault you can't keep up!"

_"Shouldn't you eat before moving on?" _Xavier asked.

"I'll eat along the way," Ash responded and jumped to pluck an apple. "Amazing how these aren't affected by the season."

_"You might want to start flying."_

"Why's that?" Ash slid to a stop in front of the mountain once again. "Oh…"

"Why are you stopping?" Ash heard Asura ask as he picked her up bridal style. "You can fly remember?"

"It didn't come to mind. That's all," she took a bite of her apple.

Asura chuckled. "Of course."

Ash flicked his ear.

After a couple of hours of flying south, Asura found himself carrying Ash who has fallen asleep. Her head rested against his arm and her hands rested on her stomach. Considering what she has been through, Ash did need the rest.

"I wonder how far south we went," Asura thought and looked down. "I've been here before," he looked at the familiar mountainside and collection of rivers and lakes. "Yes, I crossed this area once. Only because I was following Death out of the village Ash and I spent our childhood in. Wait… that means we are approaching Uvryne."

As if sensing Asura's rise in panic, Ash opened her gold eyes. "Something bothering you?"

"N-no of course not," Asura quickly answered.

"Xavier said something was wrong. So tell me."

Asura swallowed. "Do you recognize this landscape?"

Ash looked down. "Oh would you look at that. We're approaching Uvryne. Isn't that nice?"

"For you maybe…"

"Oh come on. Who's going to remember us? I'm sure that they completely forgot our faces. There's no way anyone could remember us, especially if you wear your scarves. Besides, it would be nice to sleep in a bed again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But if someone does remember me; we're leaving."

"Only if the remembrance is bad."

"Deal."

"Good," Ash pushed herself off and grew out her wings. "I think it would be odd to see us fly so we'll land there," Ash pointed. "And there's Uvryne," she laughed. "It still is a small village."

They landed within a few moments then continued on foot for another handful of minutes. Asura resisted the urge to cower behind Ash when the village residents looked at them in wonder.

"See?" Ash asked. "It isn't so bad."

"Yeah…" Asura looked around and forced his heart to stop beating so quickly. "We'll be fine."

His heart began to regain a quick pace when someone cried out. "It's Ash! She came back!"

That's when Asura cried out then jumped into the nearest tree. He held onto the first branch he caught hold of.

"Oh for crying out loud…" he heard Ash say.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"What's wrong with your friend?" a man who was twenty three years old asked Ash.

"He gets startled easily," Ash answered. She pulled on Asura's scarf. "Get down from there."

"I'd rather not," Asura answered.

Ash sighed and rested a hand on her forehead.

"So what brings you here?" another voice asked.

Ash looked at who asked. She knew this woman. Her name was Iris and she was the daughter of the mayor, while Ash still lived in the village. Iris was a spoiled brat; she took whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Ash kept her temper in control but she snapped when Iris tried to drag Asura away.

Ash smiled. "I was hoping to never see your face again."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Just answer my question."

"Very well," Ash said as Asura dropped from the tree. "We are just passing through."

"I appreciate your concern love," Asura groaned.

"You feel no pain Asura, remember?" Ash looked at him.

"Asura!" Iris cried out in joy. She pushed Ash aside and hugged Asura. "I'm so happy to see you. Where did you run off to?"

"Please get off," Asura tried to push Iris away. "Ash, we're leaving now."

Ash saluted him. "Of course," she grabbed Iris on the back of her collar and yanked her away from Asura. "Well, it was nice to see you all again but we really must be going."

"Wait," an elderly woman grabbed her arm.

"What?" Ash asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"There's a monster in the nearby forest we use to hunt. So while it's there, we can't get any meat."

"Alright so gather ten hunters, go into the forest and shoot the monster."

"We've lost most of our hunters to the beast. We can't afford to send more."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Go kill the bastard!" Iris shrieked.

Ash looked at her. "You have amazing recovery time."

"Here," Iris shoved a quiver and bow in Ash's face. "Now get to it. Don't worry," Iris hugged Asura's arm and rubbed her cheek against it. "I'll keep Asura company."

"Ash…" Asura rasped.

"Don't you dare," Ash dropped the weapons. "Alright, I'll go find this monster but after that, Asura and I will be on our way. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, whatever…" Iris waved off the huntress. "Go, go, shoo! You have a village to save."

"I'm also taking Asura," Ash grabbed the kishin's free arm and dragged him away. "Come along, Kishin."

He chuckled as he followed. "Were you jealous of Iris?"

"Don't make me laugh. She's just lucky I decided not to take her soul."

"Ah yes, you two have a history. Ever since the two of you were eight…" Asura paused for a moment. "Wow, you can hold a grudge."

"You'd be surprised," Xavier appeared in hand.

_"The minor threat is nearby," _Xavier announced.

"Mine!" Asura cried out and charged where the monster was coming from.

Ash didn't even move. She just retracted Xavier and waited. The reassuring red beam from Vajra told her that Asura succeeded.

Soon enough, Asura returned with a grin on his face. "The monster was just a two headed mad bull."

Ash laughed. "You can't be serious? Hunters lost to a pathetic creature like that?" she leaned against a tree. "Even before eating human souls, I could take on a creature like that."

"It is funny isn't it?" Asura chuckled. "We should go back and tell Iris that the 'monster' is dead."

Ash nodded. "Yeah."

Once the village residents were in view, Ash paused.

"Ash?" Asura asked as he stopped walking as well. "Why did you stop?"

"Look," Ash moved aside two branches to reveal a path hidden by tall grass and bushes. "This is the path to my previous home," Ash followed it.

"Wait, who even knows if it still stands?"

"There's only one way to find out," Ash looked at the kishin. "Are you coming or not?"

"You know I wouldn't leave you alone," Asura linked his fingers with Ash's.

"I know," Ash gently squeezed before continuing on her path. "It's been so long since I came here but it still feels like home."

Ash remembered running down this path as a child. She always enjoyed being around her father, who helped her build up strength to pull back the string of a bow. The thought of her father made Ash's heart sink.

_"Something wrong?" _Xavier asked.

"Asura, can we stay here a little longer?" Ash ignored Xavier's question.

"I'd rather not," Asura answered. "But if you want to, that's fine. I am aware that you have fond and painful memories here."

"Thank you," Ash pulled aside another branch to reveal a house covered in ivy and growing moss. "Huh, no one touched it," she let go of Asura's hand and jogged towards it. "That's incredibly odd," Ash located the door and tore the ivy away from it. She opened the door which let out chilling creaking noise. Ash's eyes widened.

_"Ash?" _Xavier asked.

"Nothing has been moved," Ash whispered and walked further in. "Everything was left in the place I left them in," Ash's finger traced over an oak desk. A thick layer on dust clung to it. "Disgusting," she rubbed her fingers together to get the dust off.

"This place needs to be cleaned," Asura commented.

"I know," Ash opened another door; to her late parents' room. "I'm just going to collect a few things and we can leave."

"Like what?" Aura sneezed.

"My grandfather's journals. He traveled a lot more than I," Ash's eyes swept the room. "Now where is that chest located?"

"You've traveled for five years."

"Yes and he has traveled for twenty. His wife bore my father when he was forty eight," Ash knelt next to the bed. "A very healthy man…"

"Where has he gone exactly?"

"Just about everywhere. Apparently, he came from another country, _across_ the ocean," Ash pulled out a wooden chest shut together by leather straps and rusted buckles. She easily tore the straps and opened the chest. She coughed and waved her hand around. "It's so dusty."

Asura sneezed again. "I'll just wait outside."

"You do that," Ash covered her mouth and nose with her hand as she inspected the contents. The lack of light didn't bother her. The first object her eye caught was a black leather bound journal with a few pages sticking out. As Ash took out the overflowing journal, she noticed that the leather string was attached to another string. "What secrets are in here?" Ash pulled loose the string.

The contents Ash found within fascinated her. There were sketches of architecture and maps. The writing was written in different languages but there was always a translation.

_"You really weren't joking about your grandfather," _Xavier commented. _"He really did go everywhere."_

"Yes," Ash leaned against the bed, not caring about the dust. "But this his most interesting trip," Ash smiled. "See here? He spent more than six months within this one ruin, located in the desert Nevada. He found something new every day. My father told me about this. I always wanted to go there and see this ruin for myself."

_"You are a kishin right? Why not go there before Death catches up with you?"_

Ash laughed. "I am no kishin Xavier. But you're right, I do need to go there, at least once," Ash resumed to read.

Asura rested on a tree for several hours. When he awoke from his nap, he saw that the moon has reached its zenith and he still sensed Ash in her old home.

"What are you doing in there?" Asura thought as he jumped down. "It's all dusty in there…" Upon entering the house, he didn't sneeze. This surprised him. He dragged his hand over a nearby desk and he didn't collect any dust. "Did Ash clean up?"

He followed Ash's wavelength into the room she was previously in. He saw her sound asleep on the bed with a thick journal in her arms. Asura smiled. He gently took away the journal and placed it on the nightstand.

"You could have told me you were planning on spending the night here," Asura whispered and brushed Ash's blue hair away from her face.

Ash blinked. "Asura?"

"Who else love?" Asura crouched next to the bed.

Ash pulled one of his arms close to her and rested her head on it. "Don't go."

"Never," Asura responded. He only hoped that madness wouldn't cloud his mind again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ash dreamed of her father. She loved him dearly because she has more memories with him than with anyone.

"What? Six months in a boring old cave?" Ash asked her father. "No way."

Her father chuckled. "Yes it's true, my father was crazy man. Smart, but crazy."

"How did he even survive that long?" Ash was twelve when she asked that. "Where did he get his supplies?"

"He wasn't there alone. He had three friends who brought supplies every two weeks."

"Hmm…" Ash rested her arms on the table. "Six months… I can't even live alone for two days, let alone six months."

Her father laughed. "Ash, you'll never be alone. You have me, the village residents and let's not forget your friends," he smiled.

The face of Ash's father faded as she was about to wake up. "Father…" a tear streaked down her cheek and she tightly clutched a sort of fabric.

"Glad to see that you're awake," Asura said.

"What?" Ash blinked and realized that she was being carried. "Asura, what happened?"

"I'm surprised you slept through it!" Asura exclaimed and turned around. "Look; someone set Uvryne in a blaze."

Ash followed Asura's gaze. "Was it an accident?" her mind turned to her grandfather's journal. "Wait the journal!"

"I took that with us," Asura assured Ash. "But… I hope you didn't want to take anything else because we aren't going back."

"Oh thank you Asura," Ash sighed in relief. "Why aren't we going back?"

"I just said why… someone started a fire. I don't know who but I woke up when I smelled smoke."

"I would have done the same," Ash pointed at a rocky cliff. "Go there."

"Why?"

"I need to figure out which way to go."

"What for?" Asura landed on the rocky cliff Ash pointed at.

Ash jumped out of Asura's arms and elegantly landed. "Where is the journal?"

Asura lifted his scarf which held the leather bound journal. "Here."

"Thank you," Ash flipped through it until she found the pages containing the ruin in Nevada. "This is where we are going next."

"A desert?"

"Well… we're going somewhere in the desert. A ruin to be exact."

"Why a ruin?"

"Two reasons," Ash lifted two fingers. "One, Death will never expect us to go an unpopulated area and two, I want to go there."

"How about if we don't go there?" Asura suggested.

"Hmm?" Ash looked at her friend. "Why not?"

"Every place we have gone to, Death himself or one of his guardians found us."

"Alright," Ash closed her journal. "Where do you want to go Asura?"

Asura looked at the clear blue sky. "There is a ruin in Nevada that I heard a lot about. That's where I want to go."

Ash face palmed. "Asura, can you read?"

"Yes I can. Why do you ask?"

Ash flipped to where she last was. "Read this," she showed the page to Asura.

"'Ruin found in Nevada desert, well-structured and appears to be ancient'," Asura realized what he read over Ash's shoulder. "Oh… you wish to go there as well."

"Yeah," Ash resumed reading. "Let's see," Ash found a folded map of the country. She whistled. "I'm impressed grandfather. We're here," Ash pointed a small rock area near Uvryne.

"And I'm assuming this is where the ruin is?" Asura pointed at a roughly drawn structure in what looks like a desert.

"Correct. That would be west," Ash folded the map and flipped through dates. "It took grandfather four months to get there by foot. He traveled about ten to fifteen miles every day. He rested at dusk and continued to move at dawn. Since we can fly and we are beyond human, I'd say we could travel fifty to one hundred at a time before we need to rest."

"What are you, some sort of mathematician?"

"I don't know," Ash closed the book. "Numbers just come to me."

_"That would result in my intelligence being added to yours," _Xavier said.

"So are you saying that I'm an idiot?" Ash asked Xavier angrily.

_"No Ash. Why do you take everything I say the wrong way?"_

"Just shut up and tell me which way is west."

_"Turn ninety degrees left."_

Ash obeyed.

_"And now you are facing west. Enjoy your flight."_

Ash groaned and grew out her wings. "Alright, let's go Asura."

Asura chuckled and followed Ash. "Glad I don't need to have those conversations with anyone."

"Madness will give you partner, don't you worry."

"Hasn't madness already given me a partner?"

"I meant one to have arguments with."

"I can start one with you," Asura smiled.

_"Believe me when I say; you don't,"_ Xavier warned.

Ash smiled evilly at Asura.

Death thought back to the battle he had with Asura. There is no way Asura could have gained so much power in such a small amount of time. Ash hid him well. If she hadn't followed him, Death would hound Asura until the kishin fell.

_"Where could you have gone Asura?" _Death thought. _"With Ash at his side, he could be anywhere. Perhaps Xavier will know where she is. He has always been watchful of her."_

"How are your wounds treating you?" Eibon, a genius wizard among Death's guard asked.

_"I am almost fully recovered thank you Eibon," _Death answered. _"Have you any news about Asura or Ash's whereabouts?"_

"No Lord Death," Eibon tilted his head down. "But I bring grave news."

_"What is it?"_

"The assassin, Nocturne…"

_"What about him? Has he returned?"_

"No he was killed."

_"How? He was a shadow."_

"Only a shadow may kill another shadow. The master huntress, Ash, she killed him."

_"What? But… how? She is only a human."_

"Perhaps I can answer," a feminine voice said.

_"Eibon, who is this?" _Death asked.

"Ah yes, forgive me," Eibon stepped aside to reveal a woman wearing a black cloak. "I forgot to mention that you have a visitor. She claims to have vital information about the kishin."

_"Oh really?" _Death inspected the woman. _"Tell me, who might you be?"_

"You may call me Lady M. But my name isn't important," the cloaked woman said. "What is important is searching for the two kishins running amok. Now then, I know that you are grieving Nocturne's death and you are wondering how a human can kill a guardian. You see, Ash isn't human anymore. She became a Demon Sword master."

_"What do you mean?"_

"The eagle, Xavier, he is a demon sword. As a result, he can't survive on his own. So to live, he fused with Ash. As a result, Ash gained his power."

_"And she became a kishin."_

"Only a partial one. Asura is the true kishin."

_"Hmm… this is bad. If something isn't done soon, there will be two kishins. One I can handle at full strength but two… do you know where they are going?"_

Lady M smiled under her cloak. "They are heading towards Nevada. There is an ancient ruin located there that Ash's grandfather visited. She is drawn there by curiosity and fascination given by the lectures of her father."

_"Nevada…" _Death was puzzled. _"I will make haste," _Death wandered past Eibon and Lady M.

"What do you plan on doing?" Eibon asked.

_"I will go to Nevada. There, I will have no risk in harming any innocent lives and I will kill Asura, along with his partners, Ash and Xavier."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Several weeks have passed since Ash and Asura have started their journey towards the ruin within Nevada. Thanks to Xavier and Ash's sense of direction, the two meisters haven't gone off track.

"Where are we?" Asura whined as he was slung over Ash's shoulder.

"Still under the laughing, scorching sun," Ash answered and read over her grandfather's notes. "Hmm, seems like the entrance is hidden."

"Oh great…"

"You want to hear something amazing?"

"Did you find the entrance?" Asura flipped over Ash's shoulder and fell onto the sand.

"Nope," Ash closed the journal. "I just came to realize that this ruin is going to be a lot harder to find than I believed."

"What!?" Asura jumped to his feet. "What do you mean?"

"Like I mentioned before, the entrance is hidden. But the door is hidden by sand."

"Then how did your grandfather find this damn ruin?"

"Well, he was a wizard who specialized in wind magic. So he must've got annoyed with the sand going in his eyes and snapped. And then, he found his ruin."

"Are we going to try the same thing?"

"Hmm…" Ash rested her chin on her fingers. "We are going to try the same strategy, yes but, neither of us can use wind magic."

_"So you plan on using your soul wavelengths?" _Xavier finished.

"Yes," Ash smiled. "Glad you're on board friend."

"Alright," Asura brushed off grains of sand. "Just tell me when."

"Not here," Ash walked several more paces forward. "Let's see…" Ash's eyes danced over the endless miles of sand. "That hill," Ash pointed.

"How can you be so sure?" Asura joined her. "Everything looks the same."

"I'll be honest; I'm just guessing."

"So you're walking around aimlessly?"

Ash nodded. "Yes."

Asura stayed silent.

"Huh?" Ash looked at him. "Asura?"

He began to chuckle. Then he began to laugh. "I couldn't have asked for a madder partner," through Xavier, she felt his wavelength increase. "Ash, I would die happy if I were killed right now."

Ash blocked her eyes so then sand wouldn't go into them.

_"Amazing wavelength, isn't it?" _Xavier asked.

Ash nodded. "I never realized how strong his wavelength would be."

_"Well Ash, he is a kishin."_

She smiled and had her eyes half-lidded. "Yeah, he's my kishin. And I am his Demon Sword meister."

"Ash, do you see a doorway?" Asura asked.

Ash blinked and looked at the hill. She smiled when she saw a dark blue marble doorway slowly descending into the earth. "I see it Asura, you can stop now."

Asura obeyed.

She stared at Asura with a surprised expression. "Wow, you can close off your wavelength just as quickly?"

"You can do it, why can't I?" Asura asked.

Ash shook her head. "Never mind, let's just go into the ruin."

Asura jumped to the front of the doorway. "Already one step ahead."

Ash chuckled and followed. "Do you always need to be amusing?"

"Only for you," Asura opened the double doors to reveal a staircase going deep underground.

A wave of cool air hit the two meisters.

"Oh that is so refreshing!" Ash sighed in relief as her hood fell off. "Come on Asura, let's go inside!" she grabbed Asura's hand and pulled him inside.

"But it's a little dark, don't you need light?" Asura asked as the doors closed.

"Asura, how many times do I have to say it? I can see clearly in the dark."

"Why does it have to be so dark?" Asura held onto Ash.

"Be careful Asura," Ash paused. "Lean on me anymore and we'll roll down the stairs. Train your eyes if you want to see in the dark. Although, it wouldn't hurt to light some torches," she resumed to walk. "I can't wait to study these markings!"

"I need souls…"

Ash looked at Asura in surprise. "Seriously? We are in the ruin you wanted to explore and all you can think about are souls?"

"No… I think about other subjects."

"Oh really?" Ash placed a hand on her hip. "Like what?"

Asura smiled and quickly pinned Ash against a wall. He made her drop the journal she was carrying.

Ash cocked her head. "That wasn't very nice."

"I don't entirely care," Asura kissed her.

Ash gently moved him away. "Not now," she picked up the journal. "Can we at least get some torches on? So then you can see what I can see?"

Asura nodded. "As you wish."

Death paused when he caught sight of a doorway made of blue marble sticking out of the sand. He also sensed Asura's soul. But where is Ash's? He spent nearly two months tracking them down. He nearly believed that Lady M has sent him on a wild goose chase. For her sake, he's glad he wasn't led astray.

_"There's no running now," _Death thought as he went to the door. _"Did they really believe that they could outrun me?" _he pushed the doors open. _"This time Asura, I will not hold back."_

Asura stared down the hall he and Ash traveled. It was lit with torches so then they were provided light.

"Hey Asura!" Ash called.

He looked down the hall. Ash was in the far distance. "What is it?"

"Come look at what I found."

Asura looked towards the exit then back at where Ash was. Why is he stressed out? The kishin shook his head and joined Ash. He found himself in a giant chamber held up by a series of pillars that was already lit up by chandeliers and torches.

"Are you responsible for this?" Asura asked.

"No, they were already lit when I got here," she answered and looked at her grandfather's notes. "According to this, this room was also lit when my grandfather was here. I wonder… have the candles and torches always been lit? Or maybe someone comes by every once in a while to light up the torches."

"Then how do they get to the chandeliers on the ceiling?"

Ash looked up. "You have a point. Xavier, do you know anything about this?"

_"I have heard of this ruin but I don't know about the lights," _Xavier answered.

"Oh well," Ash sighed. "I guess we'll solve this mystery ourselves," she laughed. "To the markings on the walls!"

As much as Asura wanted to share Ash's enthusiasm, he couldn't. There was something towards the exit he felt uneasy about. He closed his eyes and focused.

"Right now, I can sense Xavier and Ash," Asura thought. "But there is something, the madness won't allow me to ignore it. Damn it…" he took a deep breath before letting his fears control him again. Then he sensed it. Asura opened his eyes. "Death followed us here? How would he even know where he and Ash would be going?"

"Asura, Xavier told me that you are uneasy," Ash said. "Are you alright?" she touched his shoulder.

"Ash…" Asura whispered.

"Yes, what is it?"

Asura looked towards the exit. "Death is here."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"How could Death find us?" Ash asked as she dropped the journal and summoned Xavier. "I was absolutely certain that he couldn't find us. Why would he come here?"

"It doesn't matter," Asura answered. "All I care about is surviving, understand?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah," her grip on Xavier tightened. "I'll go attack first. If I do that, I'll make him weaker."

"Ash don't be an idiot."

_"Too late for that," _Xavier announced.

"He isn't lying," Ash chuckled and went after Death.

"Ash no!" Asura called after her.

"There is no turning back," Ash thought. "I promised to protect you Asura and I plan on keeping that promise."

Within moments, the Grim Reaper came into view. Ash leaped and began her assault. The first blow Ash dealt, Death blocked.

_"Where is Asura?" _he asked.

"As far you're concerned," Ash jumped back. "I'm your opponent," she lunged.

_"Why would Asura send you?" _Death wondered out loud as he dodged Ash's attacks.

"He didn't send me," Ash grew out her wings and turned the feathers into blades. "I came on my own," Ash folded her arm over chest and a wing followed. She moved her arm in a swift motion and the wing moved as well as it sent a volley of blades towards Death.

_"Skull Shield," _Death held out one skeletal hand and created a shield in the form of a skull. He blocked Ash's attack then sent the shield after her.

Ash spread her wings so then they dug into the wall to hold her in place as she held Xavier in front of her to block the shield. As the skull connected with Xavier, sparks that resembled to lightning appeared. Thanks to her wings and Xavier, she was kept in place.

"You're going to need a lot more than that to defeat me," Ash said.

Death placed himself directly behind the shield. He placed two hands on it.

_"Ash get back!" _Xavier warned, but it was too late.

_"Shockwave," _Death said and broke the shield.

Small amounts of lightning crawled over Xavier's blade then hit Ash. She cried out in pain as the bolts hit every part of her body. Her blood boiled, resulting in creating gashes over her body.

_"Reaper Chop!" _Death hit Ash down the corridor.

Ash was knocked away as her black blood healed her wounds. She heard bones snapping, it was her wings. She bounced on the ground several times before her she collided with something and her vision turned black.

Asura heard Ash cry out in pain. His head whipped towards the corridor she ran down.

"You damn idiot," Asura muttered.

He saw Ash returning to him. She hit him and Asura was pushed away a few feet. He held Ash as her wings retracted back into her body. He knelt down and inspected his friend, her eyes were closed.

"She was knocked out," Asura concluded and noticed parts of her tunic were stained black. "Shockwave," Asura picked up Ash and placed her against a pillar.

_"She has great skills in battle," _Death commented.

Asura looked at his former master. "I see that you recovered. But no matter, I'll kill you this time."

_"And risk harming your beloved?" _

The kishin looked at the unconscious Ash. "She knows when to flee. Or rather, Xavier does. But you came here to kill me, why are you worried about Ash?"

_"I'm not. She will die shortly after I kill you."_

Asura surfaced Vajra and shot a red beam. Death reflected the attack into a wall, causing the entire room to vibrate.

"Hmm, interesting," Asura thought. "The ruin didn't collapse."

Death came upon him. _"Reaper Chop!"_

Asura bent backwards as the attack narrowly missed him. He used his scarves to grab hold of Death then struck him into walls and pillars. Asura then threw his former master further into the ruin, away from Ash.

"He didn't use Shockwave," Asura thought. "Why?" he stood up straight and followed where he threw Death.

What greeted him were four black skull arms. Asura created a red barrier that protected him from Death's attack. As soon as Asura dropped his barrier, Death was waiting.

"Reaper Chop," Asura thought as Death was ready to strike. He used his scarves to tightly hold Death's hand in place. Asura shot another red beam that violently sent Death flying again. "Thank you for training me Death," he followed.

Ash's eyelids felt heavy and her head felt as if it was repeatedly smashed into a marble wall. Even so, she opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she again?

She recalled her recent memories and the throbbing pain in her head disappeared. "Death," she was on her feet. "Xavier!"

_"Beside you," _Xavier said.

She looked to her right and saw the blade on the ground. She picked him up. "Where are Asura and Death?"

_"Down the corridor, to your left, away from the exit."_

"Thank you," Ash made her way down the corridor.

Now it was Asura's turn to get hurt. Death used Skull Shield to pin him to the wall.

"This again?" Asura thought and started to push the shield away. "Have you forgotten what happened before?"

_"Shockwave!" _Death said as he placed his hands on the shield.

"Oh," Asura thought. "So this is what's different."

Asura retracted Vajra as the shield broke and a high concentration of lighting hit his body. Asura didn't scream as parts of his skin broke apart and his heart stopped beating. He held his chest as he fell to one knee, the remaining shocks made his heart beat again. Just as the shockwaves killed him, they also saved him.

Death grabbed Asura's face and lifted him. He slammed him into the wall then dragged Asura across the wall, for only a moment.

"Let go of him!" he heard Ash cry out as he felt Death's hand leave his head. She must've kicked him.

Asura looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you from the looks of it," Ash answered.

"Why aren't you running?" Asura stood on the cobblestone ground.

"Because I don't want to. I know that you want me to run, save myself. But that isn't going to happen," her eyes flared blue. "If I die, so be it. But I am not going to do it alone."

Asura closed his eyes. He hugged Ash. "You stupid, loyal partner."

"You forgot beautiful," Ash wrapped one arm around him.

"I thought that was already a given."

"But I want to hear you say it," they parted and looked at Death. "You ready Asura?"

"No."

"Excellent," Ash charged.

Death blocked and dodged all of Ash's attacks. Asura surfaced Vajra. He waited until Ash was out of the way, then he fired.

Death saw this coming and used Ash as a shield. Quickly recovering, Ash used Xavier to block the attack.

"How could I have not seen this coming?" Asura thought and prayed he hasn't killed her.

Sure enough, his prayer was answered. He saw Ash smiling at him before getting tossed aside. She planted her feet on the wall then jumped back at Death.

He caught Xavier. _"Shockwave."_

Ash cried out as she was forced to let go of Xavier.

"Now that's playing dirty," Asura thought as he went after Death.

Wielding Xavier, Death fought against Asura. Asura had a difficult time going on the offensive, Death was leaving no openings. The kishin jumped back as the edge of the blade cut through three layers of clothing, he needed to think.

"How is Death able to hold Xavier?" Asura thought. "He is a part of Ash; she should be the only one able to hold him."

"It's one thing to steal someone's weapon," Ash said. "But it's another to use it as your own."

Death looked at the huntress. With inhuman speed, Ash kicked Xavier out of his grasp. Before he could use Reaper Chop, Ash flipped back and caught Xavier before being on her feet again.

_"Your fighting skills are impressive," _Death commented.

"A compliment from the enemy?" Ash asked. "That's rare."

While Death was distracted, Asura used his scarves to tie Death so then Ash could deal the final blow. But, Death saw this coming; Asura's former master caught his scarves then threw him into Ash with an incredible amount of force.

The two meisters were sent even further into the ruin. They broke through a thick wooden door and stopped in what looked like a shrine.

Asura pushed himself onto all fours; bits of wood fell off his clothing. He looked at Ash; she was lying on her side but soon used Xavier to support herself. "Are you alright?" a stupid question to ask.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she staggered as she stood. The kishin heard her pant. "Death's a lot more difficult to deal with than I realized."

"He is a God," Asura explained. "Gods don't die easily."

"Yeah, you and Death are living proof."

Asura chuckled. "Get ready, here he comes."

Ash didn't respond and placed herself in front of him. "Xavier…" an ominous wind surrounded her, lifting her hair and ruffled the skirt of her tunic. "Get ready!"

Her soul wavelength increased with power. "Soul Resonance," Asura said then saw a cut form on Ash's cheek. "Ash stop, you're going to kill yourself."

"If my attack will kill Death, then it'll be worth it," Ash responded in a demonic tone. Xavier's blade released a black and white light as he transformed into a black and white blade with small white wings erupting from the hilt. "Xavier…"

_"Ash," _Xavier responded.

Ash lifted Xavier up. "Immortal Judgement!" they both said in sync as Ash brought Xavier down; releasing a blinding light that forced Asura to look away.

After a moment of silence, Asura blinked then looked at Ash; she was still standing.

"Amazing," Asura whispered.

"It was, wasn't it?" Ash asked as she dropped Xavier, who was covered in black blood. She fell back.

"Ash!" Asura stood and caught her. Black blood trailed down her fingers and dripped onto the wooden floor. "I told you that you would kill yourself."

"Is he dead?" Ash asked in a faint tone.

Asura looked down the destroyed corridor. "If that didn't do it, I don't know what will."

As if he jinxed it, four black skull claws emerged from the darkness and headed straight for Asura. Without thinking, Asura tossed Ash aside and let the claws attack him; they tore chunks of his skin off. Asura cried out in pain and fell to his knees, a pool of black blood forming under him.

"How can Death still be alive?" Asura thought and panted. His eyes widened. "Why aren't I regenerating?"

_"To think someone could possess so much power is beyond me," _Death said as he wandered in, paying no attention to Ash. _"You've created a very powerful human Asura."_

Asura glared at him. "What have you done to me?"

_"On my way here, I came to the realization that your madness has started to affect the minds of normal humans. As a result, I need to seal you and your madness away. Killing you won't help," _Death created more black skull claws. _"What better way to seal someone off than using their own flesh?" _

Asura glanced at Ash; she was rising to her feet with Xavier in her hand. "Stay down you idiot," he thought.

_"Anything you want to say before you never see her again?" _Death asked.

Asura laughed. "So I see that you aren't without mercy. How kind of you."

Before Death could respond, a mirror blade with no reflection came out of Death's chest. Asura stared with a mad look in his eyes, what is Ash thinking?

_"I thought that last attack of yours would have killed you," _Death said then tilted his head to look at Ash. _"Such fighting spirit."_

"Why can't you just roll over and die?!" Ash thought and pulled back Xavier.

Death turned his attention towards her. _"Killing you will take a lot more effort than I realized. But you can flee after I sealed Asura. Hmm… what to do?"_

Ash gritted her teeth and tightly held Xavier. "I will not let you take Asura!" he attacked.

_"That was a dumb move," _Xavier said.

Death caught Xavier again. Ash put more force into cutting Death's hand. As if she were a doll, Death tossed her aside and made her let go of Xavier. She hit a wooden post and spat out blood. As soon as she hit the ground, she forced herself to stand. She took a few steps towards Death with what little strength she had left.

Death was upon her. _"Stay down," _he drove Xavier into her chest.

Her eyes widened and she coughed up more blood. She fell to her knees then tilted back, the blade drove into the wooden floor, supporting her. She looked at Asura. "I'm sorry… my love."

Asura stared in horror as Ash held Xavier in her chest. "ASH!" tears escaped his eyes. "I was your target," Asura no longer felt pain, just burning anger. "You didn't have to go after her," he lunged without thinking, madness and anger were the only things driving him. "Die bastard!"

_"Reaper Chop," _Death said and knocked Asura away.

Asura landed on his feet then noticed something unusual; Ash was being turned into stone. "What the hell?"

_"It would be cruel to separate the two of you," _Death said and created black skull claws. _"This is the only gift I will give you. The two of you will be sealed; forever. The only place you can meet is in your mad world," _he sent the claws upon Asura.

The next few moments Asura experienced was pain. The very flesh being torn off him is a pain no man should experience. It was a cruel fate, even for him. After the pain, he was sitting in complete darkness.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Being sealed in someone's own flesh…" Asura laughed. "What a humorous fate."

"It can't be any worse than being sealed in stone with your own weapon stuck in your chest," Ash responded. "How are you feeling?"

"It could be worse. What is there to do?"

"Madness can create just about anything, correct? Then we shouldn't get bored anytime soon."

"That's true," the darkness Asura was present in turned into a forest and he saw Ash in a tunic. She wasn't wearing leggings, gauntlets and boots. "I prefer you wearing that."

Ash cocked her head then jumped onto a moss covered rock. "I am well aware. I don't think Death can seal us forever."

"What makes you say that?" Asura followed her.

"Have you ever heard of a creature that hasn't been released at least once? There are people in the world who will stumble upon this ruin and accidently release us. If not; then on purpose. We will return to the world and Death will never know what hit him."

"That could just be false hope."

Ash stopped and bent back. "False hope or not, every seal can be broken. All we have to do is wait; perhaps someone will want the kishin to be reborn if they cannot create one of their own."


End file.
